User talk:Marcopolo47/archive10
}} }} }} YAY ARCHIVE ARCHIVED YAY -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 20:12, 24 November 2007 (UTC) FIRST POST! YAY ARCHIVE! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:12, 24 November 2007 (UTC) LIES WARWICK! -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 20:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :True dat.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:12, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::You really ought to shrink the "Guestbook", it takes up so much space... (T/ ) 20:13, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::INVITE! i invite you to spam my talk, cause im bored again. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You really ought to SIGN my guest book!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Happy entropy?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well marco, since you redirected, no-one can sign your guestbook.. wd..? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Dont redirect the archives, or no-one can look at them? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Didn't redirect the archives. And the guestbook you can still edit, just click the "Sign my guestbook, Foo!" sign.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:30, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Come spam my talk? Im bored.. =D -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Uh...that didn't do anything. (T/ ) 21:05, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I thought you meant in wiki coding size. I'm not sure If I can make it much smaller. The boxes conform to the size of the text.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe, I guess I wasn't specific enough. I like the Showhide boxes on my Talkpage since they hide the large Archives and Rate-a-user. Messages always go at the bottom of the page so I don't mind the code being there. (T/ ) 21:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::I've tried to figure out how to use show/hide boxes before, and it didn't work out so well. If you could help me figure out how to get one for my guestbook, it would be much appreciated!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Think i just did it.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Great! If you could make another one for my archives, and default it to hide, it would be even better.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Holy crap! You just read my mind! wtf??-- (Talk) ( ) 21:24, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::=] -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:24, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Like? =D -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Much.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Damn, beat me to it >.> (T/ ) 21:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Prwnd Entropy! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) YOU SHOULD... MAKE A BOT FOR SPAMMING SOMEONES TALK PAGE lol. Just a random idea :D. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 19:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Do you always talk in capital letters?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:07, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::I shall quote him: "Just a random idea" <-- only 1''' capitalised letter :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Does he almost always talk in capital letters?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::yeah, an admin creates a bot to spam people. That's inteligent! RT | Talk 21:13, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::P-- (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lawl! RT | Talk 21:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Official wiki ftl.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Liek, ttly --- -- (s)talkpage 21:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Appraently I have an account there! Ah well! RT | Talk 21:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol, i fixed your link to here.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::more official wiki "fun" :P-- (Talk) ( ) 21:34, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Both wikis ftw. -- brains12 22:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ftl, IMHO-- (Talk) ( ) 22:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Armadillo's FTW! --- -- (s)talkpage 22:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hei, I liek Skuld :( (T/ ) 01:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I do too, just not when he's immature. Talked to him on Guildwars, and we're cool now.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:39, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think Skuld has multiple personalties. I know at least 2, the one in Marco's GWW talkpage is one. He always finishes his sentences with "mate". The other one is the infamous trolling Skuld. reanor 03:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::I know more. There was also the wise Skuld who headed sections with "Waffle" and always made irrelevant yet witty comments on talkpages. There was also Skuld the Deletor, who wiped out hundreds of horrible builds back in the days. I also knew Skuld to Acerbic, who had 1...3 word replies for everything. And then there was Skuld the Bad Cop, who sometimes broke policies in order to enforce them... (T/ ) 04:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol The Skuld? lol reanor 04:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You got pwnt on teh offical wiki marco =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:02, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wrong, the official wiki pwnt itself by driving away a good spammer/contributor like Marco. reanor 17:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::PD: and they won't get to take a look at his hot girlfriend's pic. reanor 17:50, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Lawl! RT | Talk 17:57, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ereanor, I'm a bit upset at your statement that GWW people drove MP away. Granted, some anon users acted fairly randomly (no idea what that was all about!), but none of the registered users acted impolitely or agressively. MP is still welcome to contribute to GWW, although I understand his reasons for not wanting to. This is fine! Please don't demonize another community. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, and also, I love Skuld, even though he can be a total dick at times :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::He still got the classic "You're breaking GWW:SIGN" welcome. reanor 01:15, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Conspiracy alert! Woop Woop! MP doesn't only stand for Marcopolo, but also for... Monty Python! Aha! -- -- talkpage 21:51, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Pyramid Dekboi had requested a spam pyramid! Care to help? I don't know when, but sometime soon, probably tomorrow. --Shadowcrest 23:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :User_talk:Marcopolo47/archive8#Moar_Spammage Done. Copy and paste! =P [[user:Entrea Sumatae| Entrea Sumatae']] 23:20, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::But that's boring. =P ::If nobody helps me out tomorrow I'll just copy and paste --Shadowcrest 23:22, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::PYRAMID THIS SHIT UP. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) LOL.. I'm now phail^6 Remember how I asked you if you could invert colors? --Shadowcrest 00:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeeahhh...-- (Talk) ( ) 00:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I just found out that I can do that. In paint. Now my problem is getting it to upload the inverted one under the same name as the old one.. does the old one have to be deleted first? --Shadowcrest 00:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::nope, you can just add a newer version. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:25, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I've done that twice, w/o success =/ --Shadowcrest 00:28, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Well it doesn't matter, if you upload under a new name, I can always just delete the old one.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::You have to click upload newer version and edit conflict damn. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I still can't upload that damn pic.. --Shadowcrest 00:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Super Header lol i got bored and look at my contributions and they are all basically from users or talk pages. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Congrats? And btw, a superheader has only one equals sign-- (Talk) ( ) 00:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::i kno but i like super-non-super headers that are superiorly super. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::But you made a super-gay sub-header, which is not the superiorly super super-header, which is super awesome.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:49, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::SUPER SUB-HEADERS ARE NOT SUPER-GAY. they r just smexy and live on for life :D. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:51, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Except they were never alive, and MP can archive and clear this one whenever he wants.. prwnd --Shadowcrest 00:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Feral Aggression Burning Shield has a bug tag for the same reason I put one on Feral Aggression. And now I'm off to try (again) to upload that pic.. --Shadowcrest 00:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Then I'll remove the bug tag from that too. Whoever said that no activation time skills are supposed to act like stances?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Talk page. Its not the knocked down part (AFAIK), its the "can't use during other skills." You can use Shield Bash when doing something else (at least you could last I checked), you should be able to use Burning Shield and Feral Aggression as well. :::Just asked Isiah Cartwright about it. Waiting for a response now.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::PYRAMID IT UP ON DEKBOI'S TALK PAGE -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Nice job actually finishing the pyramid hell.. =P --Shadowcrest 00:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::lol ty :D got bored and went to his talk page cuz i noticed that marco put stuff on there. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 00:59, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::STALKER!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:59, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I = BOT -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 01:00, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Holy sh*t Izzy needs an archive... 263kb?! --Shadowcrest 01:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::O DAMN. he needs an archive badly. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 01:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Marco, I request DEMAND to be added to the cool peoples list. I mean honestly =P --Shadowcrest 01:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Izzy needs to hurry up and respond to his talk page.. =P --Shadowcrest 20:15, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Srsly.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:16, 27 November 2007 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Marcopolo47 Clean up your attitude. That's disgusting. Not only do you show ignorance about pretty much everything done on the official wiki ("Last time I checked, this wiki pretty much stole half the info on the ORIGINAL GuildWiki." <-- wrong, because the licenses aren't the same - unless contributors specifically gave their consent, their contributions could not be copied. And if they gave consent, it isn't stealing, is it?), but you openly disrespect wiki policies and insult other users and their hospitality. You represent GuildWiki whenever you post there. You say on your page that you're an admin, you gloat about it on your talk page, and yet all that does is show that you have no clue what you're talking about - if you were thinking clearly, you'd see that every post you make reflects on Guildwiki as a whole. Every time you act like a dick, people draw conclusions about Guildwiki, and you basically tarnish the image that other users have worked hard to maintain. Is that what you were aiming to do? Is that your goal as an admin on this wiki - to make others think less of this wiki? Congratulations; that's what you've managed to do. -Auron 01:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :I've already apologized over there. I had a bad day. So what? We all do. I changed my signature so that it did follow GWW:SIGN, too.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, that was Auron? reanor 01:28, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :As a mainly gww user I can say that some damage was surely done. Before this I wasn't aware of the awfull admin situation here (awfull = only 4 and half of them a bit...). Although Auron and Pan being active admins helps the situation a bit. :) -- (gem / talk) 09:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) See my talkpage for response. (T/ ) 02:21, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :already did.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Okay... I'm bored spam pyramid up my talk page. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 20:51, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Or mineRT | Talk 20:52, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Why did I say that? RT | Talk 20:52, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::NEVA and you ain't part of SPAM KR3W w/o doing spamming on peoples talk page. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 20:55, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Urm... fake spam crew member! RT | Talk 20:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yea thats what i thought lol. -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 20:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why not become a member of the Spammish Inquisition? -- -- talkpage 20:59, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I was wondering is their anyway to make a colored Show/Hide box? --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, there is.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Can you tell me? Because I want colored show/hide boxes lol :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::IDK how.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Then ask peoples :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:49, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I no know peoples?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:50, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::IM BORED. tell me a bedtime story lol. --Hellbringer (T| ) 23:06, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::/sigh, if you insist. Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there wuz dis uber-nUba dat wants teh kingz ta tel 'im a bettime, story. He phailed&died. The end.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:08, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::THAT WAS THE GAYEST STORY EVA. and you aint no king wat the f u talkin bout son. just cuz ur an admin and think u can do anything. well you cant kick me out of MY guild the one that I'M a leader of lol. :D :P ^.^ QQ --Hellbringer (T| ) 23:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::AHHH EDIT CONFLICT TO U LOL also delete my page that i put a delete tag on. --Hellbringer (T| ) 23:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Lol, I had a chance to kick you out of ''my guild, when you designated me as guild leader :P-- (Talk) ( ) 23:54, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (reset indent)im bored and check this out Edit Conflict Spam War --Hellbringer (T| ) 01:06, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Nice red link. Very impressed.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:07, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::You looked at it too quick thats why idiot. --Hellbringer (T| ) 01:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::LOL. --Hellbringer (T| ) 01:19, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::EDIT CONFLICT HOPEFULLY --Hellbringer (T| ) 01:20, 28 November 2007 (UTC) --Hellbringer (T| ) 01:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Tell me where to go for the templates :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 01:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::User:Hellbringer/MP47talkpage OMFG own ur talk page. --Hellbringer (T| ) 02:09, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Yo! Lol nice post, sup dude? Neoezekiel 23:01, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Ceiling.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:03, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::thx 4 da HeXNeoezekiel 01:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::NP-- (Talk) ( ) 01:15, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Raptors Uh, why did you block Raptors for 1 month? His contribs and the Master Log don't show any violations. And as I said, pre-emptive blocks are a bad idea. They just encourage a less free atmosphere and make us admins look worse. If it was because of something he did on GWW, then...meh. Some reason is still better than no reason. (T/ ) 04:18, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Raptors was blocked for continuing to harras Ryudo. I stand behind this ban, and the length is ok too. -- (gem / talk) 10:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed with Gem. We're not going to let him play games with this wiki. If he wants to toy with tied-down sysops, he can wait for his ban on GWW to expire. -Auron 10:40, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::I take AGF too literally, I guess... (T/ ) 02:47, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Busy Was Marco Seriously, there's never any work for me to do anymore. You take care of all the banning and deletion while I'm off at school, so all the lists are blank when I log on... :( Not that that's a bad thing! I just kind of miss it. :) (T/ ) 03:00, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Gosh Marco why do u have to do that to me lol :D. Is that even fun deleting and banning? :D --Hellbringer (T/ ) 03:01, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Must be fun, apparently. Cress Arvein 03:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :We could always start going through the image library and tagging suspect copyvio graphics etc :D --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:04, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Deleting and banning is the new spamming!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:05, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Xeon/Xeeron (can't remember) and another anon were working on that longtimes ago, but the project was abandoned as too massive and constantly changing because people upload all the time. There are still a great many images with a Delete tag on them (indirectly) but the reason given is "No Copyright Info"...all of those need to be manually removed, and replaced with the relevant tag, if not deleted outright. :::Tagging copyvios would be nice, but you know there are like 10,000+ images to sift through :) (T/ ) 03:07, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::25k at least. When I started on the project we had 20k or so, and it's only gone up. -Auron 09:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Project was never abandoned, its still going, image uploading notification messages take care of new images and common older ones are tagged. The image policy was rewritten which also enforces it. -- Xeon 09:56, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I say abandoned in the sense that no one actively works on it anymore by sifting through all the images and tagging/deleting them, like you used to. Image uploading notification is less than satisfactory, since few people actually read it, though it has improved somewhat...Few people are even aware of the Image policy, also. I get that reaction all the time when I tell people. (25k? Omg... >.> ) (T/ ) 23:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC)